The present generally relates to packaging methods and structures; and, in particular, display packages and methods of manufacturing the same.
Numerous containers exist for packaging products and related accessories for display purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,565 discloses a product display container that includes a cardboard slide insert that assists in removing the product. U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,309 discloses a reusable product package which has a carrier panel and an article-carrying member. The carrier panel is hinged to a transparent cover that in the closed position covers the article-carrying member. The product package is repeatedly reusable by a purchaser lifting and closing the hinged cover. In the closed position, the transparent cover overlies the article carried by the article-carrying member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,251 discloses a package having a package holder within a transparent package. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,766 discloses a package having a first blister portion covered by a second blister portion that is hinged to the first portion so as to provide a package in a package arrangement. U.S. Design Pat. Nos.: 255,095 and 273,565 disclose an inner blister pack being covered by an outer blister pack. U.S. Design Pat. No. 328,249 discloses a product display package which includes an outer cylindrical information card and product holding blister pack which is generally affixed to the front of another blister pack that is generally triangular in shape.
Despite the variety of packages, there, nevertheless, exists desires to improve the display of products and associated accessories as well as facilitate improvements in the manufacture thereof. None of the heretofore known prior art shows two blister packs, one within the other, with the inner pack enclosing an article, and the outer pack having an aperture through which one can view the article and a consumer information sheet.
In accordance with the present invention, provision is made for a package assembly for holding and viewing an article. The package assembly includes an inner package having a transparent portion for viewing the article, an outer package receiving the inner package and having a transparent portion overlying the transparent portion of the inner package, and an information sheet in the outer package positioned and dimensioned to expose the article through said transparent portions.
In an illustrated embodiment of the foregoing package assembly, the information sheet has an aperture generally aligned with said transparent portions. In addition, the information sheet is configured to lie against at least one of opposite side walls of the outer package.
In accordance with the present invention, a product is placed in an inner package which in turn is placed into another package. The inner and outer packages have overlying transparent or cut-out or window portions overlying the product or portions of the product enabling the product to be viewed without opening or dismantling of the package assembly. Similarly an information sheet is placed in the outer package below the transparent or cut-out or window portion of the out package enabling the information sheet to be read without opening the package assembly.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to the provision of a method of packaging an article. The method comprises the steps of inserting the article in an inner package having a transparent portion overlying the article, inserting the inner package with the article therein into an outer package having a first transparent portion overlying the transparent portion of the inner package to expose the article to view, inserting an information sheet in the outer package in relationship to a second transparent portion of the outer package, and positioning the information sheet in the outer package spaced from the first transparent portion of the outer package to enable the article to be viewed through the transparent portions of the inner and outer packages.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel and improved product-packaging methods and structures.
A further object of the present intention is to provide a novel package assembly for consumer products although the invention need not be limited to consumer products.
Another object of the present invention is to provided a novel package assembly for a product which package assembly will protect the product while exposing it to view to a consumer or purchase for example who does not have to open the package assembly to view the product.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a package assembly that exposes to view an information sheet as well as the product thereby avoiding the necessity of opening the package assembly.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a product package assembly that includes identical parts and can be economically manufactured with commercially available process.